From Hero to Eternity/Gallery
Images from the TV episode From Hero to Eternity. Note: All images are put in order. FromHerotoEternity 1.PNG|The beginning of this episode. Giggles. FromHerotoEternity 2.PNG|Looking to her left. FromHerotoEternity 3.PNG|She's about to throw a snowball. FromHerotoEternity 4.PNG|Ditto. FromHerotoEternity 5.PNG|Thrown. FromHerotoEternity 6.PNG|Giggles watches to see how she did. FromHerotoEternity 7.PNG|Cuddles is also playing. FromHerotoEternity 8.PNG|He sees a snowball. FromHerotoEternity 9.PNG|He dodges it. FromHerotoEternity 10.PNG|He then throws one at Giggles. FromHerotoEternity 11.PNG|She thinks that Cuddles will miss, so she laughs. FromHerotoEternity 12.PNG|Giggles gets hit in the face with a snow ball! FromHerotoEternity 13.PNG|Ditto. FromHerotoEternity 14.PNG|He laughs at Giggles. This ship is XD.png|Giggles is fine. She forgives Cuddles. Man, this relationship is just too good. FromHerotoEternity 15.PNG|Okay, Cuddles, you can't dodge this one. FromHerotoEternity 16.PNG|Giggles isn't noticing that snowball has a rock inside it. FromHerotoEternity 17.PNG|She takes careful aim. FromHerotoEternity 18.PNG|He thinks that Giggles will miss again. FromHerotoEternity19.PNG|Of course not. But you MUST watch yourself so you won't get hit with a snowball with a rock in it. Safety first! FromHerotoEternity20.PNG|Splendid goes to laundromat to wash his clothes. FromHerotoEternity21.PNG|Splendid enters the laundromat room while Pop and Cub are waiting for their own clothes. FromHerotoEternity22.PNG|"Heroes these days!" FromHerotoEternity23.PNG|In front of laundromat. FromHerotoEternity24.PNG|Putting in his clothes. FromHerotoEternity25.PNG|Giggles is going to check on Cuddles. FromHerotoEternity26.PNG|She does NOT see what she wanted to see. FromHerotoEternity27.PNG|"Oh no! What have I done?" FromHerotoEternity28.PNG|"HELP!" FromHerotoEternity29.PNG|"Somebody out there?" FromHerotoEternity30.PNG|Splendid hears Giggles' screams. FromHerotoEternity31.PNG|He listens in closer. FromHerotoEternity32.PNG|He flies out the laundromat room. FromHerotoEternity33.PNG|"Stupid flying squirrel!" FromHerotoEternity34.PNG|"I like the flying squirrel." FromHerotoEternity35.PNG|The area where the incident happened. FromHerotoEternity36.PNG|Now with Splendid. FromHerotoEternity37.PNG|He starts to revive Cuddles. FromHerotoEternity38.PNG|Heartbeat? FromHerotoEternity39.PNG|Nope. FromHerotoEternity40.PNG|Can he be revived? Splendidgivesair.png|Here goes nothing. mouth 2 mouth.jpg|Splendid gives mouth to mouth. Fatheadcuddles.png|I think you can stop now. Cuddles inflated.png|Not that much air! Cuddlesgoesboom.png|BOOM! A7822673-22.jpg|Cuddles' death and Giggles' injury. FromHerotoEternity41.PNG|"Giggles, I think he's dead." Nicejobhero.png|Is his heart beating? FromHerotoEternity42.PNG|R.I.P. Cuddles. FromHerotoEternity43.PNG|Closing his eyelids. FromHerotoEternity44.PNG|Covering his face (with his skin). FromHerotoEternity45.PNG|Giggles after the explosion. FromHerotoEternity46.PNG|She wakes up, but in a disorientated state. FromHerotoEternity47.PNG|Splendid is running to Giggles while Giggles is in a disorientated state and bleeding from the ears. happyin.jpg|"Don't worry, I'd comfort you if I could but I am a truly terrible hero!" FromHerotoEternity48.PNG|Goof #21. FromHerotoEternity49.PNG|"It's gonna be fine, miss." FromHerotoEternity50.PNG|"Now, I gotta go, I have other jobs to do." FromHerotoEternity51.PNG|Splendid flies off. FromHerotoEternity52.PNG|The disorientated Giggles tries to walk away. FromHerotoEternity53.PNG|She's about to fall. FromHerotoEternity54.PNG|She's falling. FromHerotoEternity55.PNG|Right before she becomes a snowball. FromHerotoEternity56.PNG|She begins to turn into a snowball. FromHerotoEternity57.PNG|Only her bow is visible. FromHerotoEternity58.PNG|Splendid going to the laundry room again before being interrupted. FromHerotoEternity59.PNG|He hears the scream again. FromHerotoEternity60.PNG|He's going to help her again. FromHerotoEternity61.PNG|Petunia and Toothy building a snowman. FromHerotoEternity62.PNG|A giant snowball is coming to kill you! FromHerotoEternity63.PNG|"Hey, what's going on here?" FromHerotoEternity64.PNG|"Look, a giant snowball!" FromHerotoEternity65.PNG|Far distance view. FromHerotoEternity66.PNG|Splendid coming to help them. FromHerotoEternity68.PNG|Splendid prepares to block the giant snowball. FromHerotoEternity69.PNG|Splendid's accuracy is so low that he can't even see that the giant snowball is not targeting him but Petunia and Toothy! Waitwhat.png|"What just happened?" FromHerotoEternity70.PNG|Petunia and Toothy in the snowball. FromHerotoEternity71.PNG|He's going to rescue them again. FromHerotoEternity72.PNG|Splendid is determined. FromHerotoEternity73.PNG|LASER EYES! FromHerotoEternity74.PNG|About to slice the giant snowball. FromHerotoEternity75.PNG|Sliced! FromHerotoEternity76.PNG|Half Petunia and Toothy. Dead, obviously. FromHerotoEternity77.PNG|This makes the mission even harder. FromHerotoEternity78.PNG|Splendid looking at one of the two snowballs. FromHerotoEternity79.PNG|He's got a idea. FromHerotoEternity80.PNG|Nutty and Sniffles in a treehouse. FromHerotoEternity81.PNG|Nutty laughing at Sniffles for losing. FromHerotoEternity82.PNG|Sniffles is angry because of Nutty laughing at him. How ironic. FromHerotoEternity83.PNG|New round. FromHerotoEternity84.PNG|Nutty loses a tooth while Sniffles bites his tongue (without biting it off). FromHerotoEternity85.PNG|Splendid uses it like a baseball bat. FromHerotoEternity86.PNG|The side view of half the giant snowball, with the half vertical Toothy corpse and the horizontal Petunia corpse. FromHerotoEternity87.PNG|Sniffles and Nutty pinned against a wall when Splendid holds the tree like a baseball bat. FromHerotoEternity88.PNG|Baseball! FromHerotoEternity89.PNG|Handy's home. Handywrist.png|So his hands were cut off at the wrist? FromHerotoEternity90.PNG|Handy is tired after cleaning the driveway. FromHerotoEternity91.PNG|"What the...?!" FromHerotoEternity92.PNG|It's half a giant snowball. FromHerotoEternity93.PNG|Snowy once again! FromHerotoEternity94.PNG|Angry Handy. FromHerotoEternity95.PNG|Handy kicks his shovel. FromHerotoEternity96.PNG|The ice about to slice Handy. FromHerotoEternity97.PNG|Slice! FromHerotoEternity98.PNG|Losing his balance. FromHerotoEternity99.PNG|And dead! FromHerotoEternity100.PNG|Splendid puts the tree back to where it should be. FromHerotoEternity101.PNG|Dead Sniffles and Nutty. From Hero to Eternity PT2 1.PNG|The start of part 2. The other half of the giant snowball is rolling towards the town. From Hero to Eternity PT2 2.PNG|Again, Giggles' bow can be seen here. From Hero to Eternity PT2 3.PNG|Splendid thinking up a plan. From Hero to Eternity PT2 4.PNG|He needs to think fast. From Hero to Eternity PT2 5.PNG|Splendid is ready to stop the snowball. From Hero to Eternity PT2 6.PNG|He gets ready. From Hero to Eternity PT2 7.PNG|What exactly was he going to do? From Hero to Eternity PT2 8.PNG|The washing machine is finished. From Hero to Eternity PT2 9.PNG|He focuses more on his clothes than the rescue mission. From Hero to Eternity PT2 10.PNG|Cub likes this basket. From Hero to Eternity PT2 11.PNG|Splendid is back. From Hero to Eternity PT2 12.PNG|New objective: Put his clothes in the dryer. Cubisthere.png|See Cub? Because Splendid doesn't. From Hero to Eternity PT2 13.PNG|Alright, back to the mission. From Hero to Eternity PT2 14.PNG|Pop is still reading his newspaper when Splendid passes by. From Hero to Eternity PT2 15.PNG|It annoys him again. From Hero to Eternity PT2 16.PNG|Here we see Lumpy is driving a truck. imagelumpydriving.jpg|Ditto, closeup. From Hero to Eternity PT2 17.PNG|In the mirror, we can see the snowball is faster than truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 18.PNG|"Okay, you first, snowball." From Hero to Eternity PT2 19.PNG|Lumpy sees that this is weird. From Hero to Eternity PT2 20.PNG|Ditto. From Hero to Eternity PT2 21.PNG|He's bored now. From Hero to Eternity PT2 22.PNG|Something's wrong with the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 23.PNG|Splendid lifting the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 24.PNG|And again, the snowball passes by. From Hero to Eternity PT2 25.PNG|The area where Splendid is about to throw the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 26.PNG|Splendid about to throw the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 27.PNG|Thrown. From Hero to Eternity PT2 28.PNG|And destroyed. From Hero to Eternity PT2 29.PNG|Splendid about to shoot his laser eyes. From Hero to Eternity PT2 30.PNG|Red eyes! From Hero to Eternity PT2 31.PNG|Red eyes glowing. From Hero to Eternity PT2 32.PNG|Open fire! From Hero to Eternity PT2 33.PNG|Splendid firing at the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 34.PNG|Lumpy crushed by the truck. From Hero to Eternity PT2 35.PNG|He tries to get out. From Hero to Eternity PT2 36.PNG|That explosion is as powerful as a nuke. From Hero to Eternity PT2 37.PNG|And powerful enough to send a person flying into space. From Hero to Eternity PT2 38.PNG|The snowball is melting. From Hero to Eternity PT2 39.PNG|Target eliminated! From Hero to Eternity PT2 40.PNG|The town. So peaceful. From Hero to Eternity PT2 41.PNG|Until Flaky flees like this. From Hero to Eternity PT2 42.PNG|And then this comes in. From Hero to Eternity PT2 43.PNG|Splendid realizing that this was not a good idea! From Hero to Eternity PT2 44.PNG|Ditto, close up. From Hero to Eternity PT2 45.PNG|Underwater. From Hero to Eternity PT2 46.PNG|He digs a hole. From Hero to Eternity PT2 47.PNG|Water getting sucked into it. From Hero to Eternity PT2 48.PNG|Flaky getting sucked into it. From Hero to Eternity PT2 49.PNG|Russell getting sucked into it too. whirlpool.jpg|This isn't a surfing competition, guys. From Hero to Eternity PT2 50.PNG|"Ha ha ha!" Nowtheyreworried.png|"Wait a minute..." From Hero to Eternity PT2 51.PNG|Giggles. From Hero to Eternity PT2 52.PNG|Giggles waking up. From Hero to Eternity PT2 53.PNG|She's okay. From Hero to Eternity PT2 54.PNG|Oh, hi, Splendid. From Hero to Eternity PT2 55.PNG|She doesn't seem to notice the destruction. From Hero to Eternity PT2 56.PNG|"I told you you'd be alright." From Hero to Eternity PT2 57.PNG|"Bye!" From Hero to Eternity PT2 58.PNG|Earthquake? From Hero to Eternity PT2 59.PNG|"What the...?" From Hero to Eternity PT2 60.PNG|Giggles getting her head burned. From Hero to Eternity PT2 61.PNG|And running away from it. From Hero to Eternity PT2 62.PNG|And... again. She trips in the same place. From Hero to Eternity PT2 63.PNG|And back into a snowball. From Hero to Eternity PT2 64.PNG|Splendid's clothes are done. From Hero to Eternity PT2 65.PNG|But why did they turn red? From Hero to Eternity PT2 66.PNG|"Oh, shit!" From Hero to Eternity PT2 67.PNG|Cub's dead. From Hero to Eternity PT2 68.PNG|"I did nothing..." From Hero to Eternity PT2 69.PNG|He's so scared that he'll leave right now before Pop notices. From Hero to Eternity PT2 70.PNG|Pop: (under his breath) "Showoff..." Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries